The Kiss That Sealed His Fate
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: The title says it all! WARNING; Blood Depresion Vamp!Robin Vamp!Dick MY ROBIN IS DICK GRAYSON! Btw; I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy!
1. Intro

The Kiss That Sealed His Fate Part 1

In Gotham, it was another dark, stormy night. Batman and Robin were on patrol. Little did they know that THAT night was THE night. The night that changed EVERYTHING!

**Okay, Review please! Tell me what u thought of it!**


	2. Kiss

The Kiss That Sealed His Fate Part 2

They were on potrol when IT happened.

A woman about 30 was wearing a black dress, with a silver necklace that had a red gem in the middle, black fishnets, combat boots, and black cuffs with a red gem on both of them too. Her hair was red and she was as pale as snow.

This specific woman caught Robin's attention, and so did the boy catch the woman's attention. So, they looked at each other for a good minute or so. To Robin, her eyes looked Blood Red!

After three minutes of looking at each other, Batman said it was time to go 'cause he just found Scarecrow.

**IN THE MIDDLE OF A BIG FIGHT IN AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE….**

Robin got thrown to the side of the wall. A few crates fell on him, but he just pushed them off. He got up, only to get pulled behind a stack of crates. The same woman he saw today was behind the crates.

She pushed him up against the stack of crates rather harshly, but they didn't fall. She then took out a knife and cut off his cape.

She lowered her head, so that her mouth was inches from Robin's neck. Suddenly, glistering white fangs came out of her mouth. She then bites Robin… well, "kissed" Robin.

Robin opens his mouth to scream in fright, but when he does it was muffled by her hand.

When SHE starts to suck on the wound she made, Robin felt like everything stopped… because it did. Batman was no longer fighting Scarecrow; instead he was looking for Robin.

Batman jumped on top of a stack of crates a few rows down from him. When Batman spots Robin, he also sees the women. Batman, in a panic, jumps down and runs towards Robin.

While Batman was running towards Robin, the woman takes out a black choker. The choker was black with black lace and a red gem on it. A gem exactly like his master's. WAIT! Did I just say master?... What I meant was…. The woman's… yeah!

Anyways… She put the choker on Robin and got up. Before she left she looked at him and said, "Black lace looks good on your pale skin." And with that he left.

Batman got there a second after she left (literally!) He looked at Robin who was pale and trying to get up (which he was unsuccessful.) Batman just picked him up and went to the Batmobile. By that time, Robin fell asleep in his arms, so he had to put Robin in the Batmobile and buckle him up himself.

**IN THE DEPHS OF THE BATCAVE…..**

Batman was calmly waiting for Robin to wake up while he searched on the Batcumputer for that woman from earlier.

While Batman was working, he didn't notice Robin lick one of his long white fangs!

**I OWN NOTHING! This is what happens when I get excited about a new story! I update more chapters than I can count in one day! Even if it isn't the same story. Okay, g-bye! OH! REVIEW!**

**Review= me happy/excited = MORE CHAPPIES! **


	3. Oh My!

**The Kiss That Sealed His Fate**

**Ch. 3; Oh My!**

**I OWN NOTHING! Carry on.**

**Where we left off;**

_While Batman was working, he didn't notice Robin lick one of his long white fangs!_

**Now;**

Batman was too caught up in trying to find the woman; he didn't notice Robin come behind him.

Robin silently and quickly wrapped Batman in his arms.

Robin's fangs extended a little more.

Robin then put his mouth on Batman neck and ARGG!

Robin bit Batman.

Batman gasped in surprise and confusion.

Robin drank Batman's blood until Batman fell unconscious.

Then, Robin left Batman and went looking for Alfred…

**Sorry it's short, but at least it's something! Review, Comment, and PM or something…**

**Another Chapter will be up sooner or later… probable sooner.**

**Like this week soon… yeah. Just wait!**


	4. He Fell With

**The Kiss That Sealed His Fate Part 4**

**WARNING; AUSOME ALFRED! :DDDD Or.. KICK BUTT ALFRED! :DDDD**

Alfred heard Richard come into the kitchen where he was making a wonderful salad!

The salad included Roman Lettuce, freshly picked Carrots from the garden, Croutons, just shredded cheese… WAIT! Why am I talking about the salad? Oh well.

So, Alfred, who was informed about the situation, knew what happened when he saw a glint of blood red eyes.

So, when Richard came behind Alfred and tried to bite him, Alfred grabbed a knife from the knife stand, and

SLISH!

Robin fell down with the knife in his chest…

**AHHHH! ALFRED WHY? Lol, READ PART 5! XDDDDD**


End file.
